Cine negro
[[Archivo:BigComboTrailer.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Dos siluetas en la oscuridad, parte de un fotograma de la película Agente especial (The Big Combo) (1955). El director de fotografía era John Alton, el creador de muchas de las imágenes más representativas del cine negro.]] El cine negro o film noir es un género cinematográfico que se desarrolló en Estados Unidos durante la década de 1940 y 1950. Se suele considerar como la primera película de este tipo a El halcón maltés, de John Huston, con Humphrey Bogart y Mary Astor, estrenada en 1941. El término de film noir, del francés "cine negro",Ver, e.g., Biesen (2005), p. 1; Hirsch (2001), p. 9; Lyons (2001), p. 2; Silver y Ward (1992), p. 1; Schatz (1981), p. 112. fue acuñado por primera vez por el crítico Nino Frank (italiano de padres suizos que realizó su carrera profesional en Francia) y es usado por la crítica cinematográfica para describir un género de definición bastante imprecisa, cuya diferenciación de otros géneros como el cine de gángsters o el cine social es sólo parcial. Habitualmente, las películas caracterizadas como de cine negro giran en torno a hechos delictivos y criminales con un fuerte contenido expresivo y una característica estilización visual. Su construcción formal está cerca del expresionismo. Se emplea un lenguaje elíptico y metafórico donde se describe la escena caracterizado por una iluminación tenebrosa en claroscuro, escenas nocturnas con humedad en el ambiente, se juega con el uso de sombras para exaltar la psicología de los personajes. Algunos de estos efectos eran especialmente impactantes en blanco y negro. Al mismo tiempo, la personalidad de los personajes y sus motivaciones son difíciles de establecer (caso paradigmático son los detectives privados, frecuentes protagonistas del género, tales como Sam Spade o Philip Marlowe). Las fronteras entre buenos y malos se difuminaban y el héroe acostumbra a ser un antihéroe atenazado por un pasado oscuro. El cine negro presenta una sociedad violenta, cínica y corrupta que amenaza no sólo al héroe/protagonista de las películas sino también a otros personajes, dentro de un ambiente de pesimismo fatalista. Los finales suelen ser agridulces cuando no presentan directamente el fracaso del protagonista. Otro punto característico del cine negro es la presencia de la femme fatale, la mujer fatal que, aparentemente inofensiva, puede conducir a sus víctimas al peligro o a la muerte. Las novelas de Dashiell Hammett y Raymond Chandler, con sus detectives Spade y Marlowe son frecuentes fuentes de los guiones del género. Orígenes La primera persona que empleó el término Film Noir (como se conoce el cine negro en los países anglosajones) fue el crítico de cine Nino Frank, el cual comenzó a utilizarlo en sus artículos sobre películas del Hollywood de los años 40. Estas películas estaban marcadas por la prohibición, la gran depresión y la Guerra mundial, y solo entraron al mercado europeo después de que ésta terminara. La influencia europea Los orígenes del cine negro no se encuentran tan solo en el cine, sino que pueden trazarse hasta otros medios artísticos; la iluminación característica de este género, por ejemplo, está fuertemente relacionada con la tradición técnica del claroscuro y el tenebrismo, y su estética, por otro lado, está claramente vinculada al expresionismo alemán de principios del siglo XX que comprendía desde el cine, el teatro, la fotografía y la pintura hasta la escultura y la arquitectura. La industria de Hollywood estaba floreciendo, y con la emergencia del régimen nazi muchos directores alemanes y europeos que formaban parte del movimiento expresionista, se exiliaron a Estados Unidos, como Fritz Lang, Robert Siodmak o Michael Curtiz. Estos directores llevaron a Hollywood las nuevas técnicas de iluminación que pretendían ilustrar un estado psicológico y un nuevo modo de acercamiento a la puesta en escena, realizando algunos de los primeros clásicos del cine negro. Así, por ejemplo, la obra maestra de Lang M, el vampiro de Düsseldorf (1931), es una de las primeras películas de la era del sonido en adoptar la estética y los argumentos característicos del cine negro, como la presentación de un protagonista con rasgos criminales. Hacia 1931, el prolífico Michael Curtiz llevaba ya en Hollywood cinco años, habiendo llegado a rodar hasta seis películas por año. Algunas de ellas, como 20,000 años en Sing Sing (1932) o Private Detective 62 (1933), podrían también clasificarse como noir. Los directores relacionados con el movimiento expresionista que trabajaron para la Universal Studios tuvieron gran libertad a la hora de realizar películas de terror como Drácula (1931), La momia (1932) (ambas películas cuentan con la colaboración de Karl Freund, la primera como director de fotografía y la segunda como director) y también The black cat (Satanás en España, El gato negro en América latina, 1934), dirigida por el austriaco Edgar G. Ulmer. Sin embargo, la película de terror de Universal que más se adecúa al cine negro, tanto por el argumento como por el tono es El hombre invisible (1933), dirigida por James Whale y filmada por Carl Laemmle Jr. También el austríaco Josef von Sternberg estaba trabajando en Hollywood en aquella época, dirigiendo películas como El expreso de Shangai (1932) o El diablo es una mujer (1935). Estas películas, con su erotismo y su estilo visual barroco anticipan algunos de los elementos centrales del cine negro. También el éxito de La ley del hampa (Underworld 1927), de este director, fue responsable del auge de las películas de gangsters en Hollywood, y películas como Hampa dorada (Little Caesar, 1931), El enemigo público (1931) y Scarface (1932) demostraron que el público buscaba argumentos criminales y protagonistas de moralidad ambigua. Otras posibles influencias cinematográficas del cine negro son el realismo poético francés de los años 30, con su actitud romántica y fatalista y sus héroes condenados, y también el neorrealismo italiano de los años 40 (por ejemplo, la obra de la Warner Bros Soy un fugitivo – I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang, 1932 – combina aspectos de ambas corrientes). Jules Dassin, director de La ciudad desnuda (The Naked City, 1948) señaló a los neorrealistas como su fuente de inspiración en emplear una fotografía in-situ y en el uso de extras no profesionales. Tres años antes, The House on 92nd Street dirigida por Henry Hathaway, demostró la influencia paralela del noticiero cinematográfico y algunas de las películas que hoy consideramos cine negro nos muestran en realidad a protagonistas ordinarios con vidas ordinarias con ciertos tintes neorrealistas, como es el caso de Días sin huella The Lost Weekend (1945), de Billy Wilder. Entre estas películas que no pueden considerarse como cine negro propiamente dicho, quizá la más influyente en el desarrollo del género es Ciudadano Kane (1941), de Orson Welles. La complejidad visual, evocativa de Sternberg, y lo complicado de la estructura narrativa, con su empleo de la voz en off se repite en muchos de los clásicos posteriores del cine negro. La ficción literaria La fuente primaria para los argumentos de los clásicos del cine negro fueron los thrillers americanos de detectives y crímenes, que se popularizaron en revistas como Black Mask y que se vio liderada por escritores como Dashiell Hammett y James M. Cain. Muchos de los clásicos del cine negro, como El halcón maltés y La llave de cristal (1942) estaban basados en novelas de Hammett, y las obras de Cain sirvieron a su vez como base para Perdición (Double Indemnity, 1944), Alma en suplicio (Mildred Pierce, 1945), El cartero siempre llama dos veces (1946), y Ligeramente escarlata (Slightly Scarlet, 1956; adaptada de la novela Love's Lovely Counterfeit). También una década antes de comenzar la época clásica del cine negro, una de las historias de Hammett vio la luz en el melodrama Las calles de la ciudad (City Streets, 1931), dirigido por Rouben Mamoulian. El escritor Raymond Chandler, que debutó como novelista con El sueño eterno en 1939, rápidamente se convirtió en el autor más popular de novela negra, y muchas de sus obras fueron llevadas a la pantalla, como Historia de un detective (Murder, My Sweet, 1944; adaptada de la novela Farewell, My Lovely), El sueño eterno (1946), y La dama del lago (1947). Chandler fue también uno de los más importantes guionistas del género, trabajando en los guiones de películas como Perdición, La dalia azul (1946), y Pacto siniestro (Extraños en un tren) (1951). Otro importante autor de novela negra que sirvió como fuente para muchas películas del género negro fue W. R. Burnett, cuya primera novela Little Caesar, fue llevada al cine convirtiéndose en un éxito por la Warner Bros. en 1931. Al año siguiente, Burnett fue contratado para escribir el guion de Scarface, mientras una de sus historias servía como base para El monstruo de la ciudad (Beast of the City, 1933). Ya durante la época dorada del cine negro, siete de sus novelas fueros llevadas al cine, entre ellas las más conocidas son El último refugio (''High Sierra, 1941), This Gun for Hire (1942), y La jungla de asfalto (1950). El periodo clásico El periodo clásico del cine negro en Estados Unidos abarca los años 40 y 50. Se suele citar ''El desconocido del tercer piso (1940) como el primer verdadero film noir, puesto que no existe consenso entre los críticos sobre si Las calles de la ciudad y otros melodramas previos a la segunda guerra mundial, como Furia (1936) y Sólo se vive una vez (1937) (dirigidas ambas por Fritz Lang) pueden clasificarse también como cine negro o más bien como "proto-noir".Silver y Ward (1992), p. 333, así como las entradas para las películas individuales, pp. 59–60, 109–10, 320–21. Para la descripción de City Streets como "proto-noir", ver Turan (2008). Para la descripción de Fury como "proto-noir", ver Machura, Stefan y Peter Robson, Law and Film (2001), p. 13. Para la descripción de You Only Live Once como "pre-noir", ver Ballinger y Graydon (2007), p. 9. Sed de mal (1958), de Orson Welles suele, por su parte, citarse como la última de las películas del periodo clásico. Sin embargo, existe discrepancia en este aspecto, pues mientras que algunos críticos sostienen que el cine negro es una corriente anclada en un momento y un lugar determinado de la historia y de la producción cinematográfica (el Hollywood de los años 40-50), otros creen que el cine negro no ha cesado, sino que ha ido adaptando su estilo visual y narrativo para confluir con los nuevos tiempos y las nuevas técnicas cinematográficas. La mayoría de los críticos, sin embargo, sostienen que las películas realizadas fuera de los límites temporales del cine negro clásico no pueden clasificarse genuinamente como noir sino como claras alusiones a este género. Lista de películas A continuación una lista de las películas que suelen considerarse dentro del cine negro en su época clásica Véase también * Neo-noir Referencias Lecturas recomendadas * Chopra-Gant, Mike (2005). Hollywood Genres and Postwar America: Masculinity, Family and Nation in Popular Movies and Film Noir. London: IB Tauris. ISBN 1-85043-838-2 * Cochran, David (2000). America Noir: Underground Writers and Filmmakers of the Postwar Era. Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press. ISBN 1-56098-813-4 * Dickos, Andrew (2002). Street with No Name: A History of the Classic American Film Noir. Lexington: University Press of Kentucky. ISBN 0-8131-2243-0 * Dimendberg, Edward (2004). Film Noir and the Spaces of Modernity. Cambridge, Mass., and London: Harvard University Press. ISBN 0-674-01314-X * Dixon, Wheeler W. (2009). Film Noir and the Cinema of Paranoia. New Brunswick, N.J.: Rutgers University Press. ISBN 0-8135-4521-8 * Grossman, Julie (2009). Rethinking the Femme Fatale in Film Noir: Ready for Her Close-Up. Basingstoke, UK: Palgrave Macmillan. ISBN 0-230-23328-7 * Hannsberry, Karen Burroughs (1998). Femme Noir: Bad Girls of Film. Jefferson, N.C.: McFarland. ISBN 0-7864-0429-9 * Hannsberry, Karen Burroughs (2003). Bad Boys: The Actors of Film Noir. Jefferson, N.C.: McFarland. ISBN 0-7864-1484-7 * Hare, William (2003). Early Film Noir: Greed, Lust, and Murder Hollywood Style. Jefferson, N.C.: McFarland. ISBN 0-7864-1629-7 * Kaplan, E. Ann, ed. (1998). Women in Film Noir, new ed. London: British Film Institute. ISBN 0-85170-666-5 * Keaney, Michael F. (2003). Film Noir Guide: 745 Films of the Classic Era, 1940–1959. Jefferson, N.C.: McFarland. ISBN 0-7864-1547-9 * Martin, Richard (1999). Mean Streets and Raging Bulls: The Legacy of Film Noir in Contemporary American Cinema. Lanham, Md.: Scarecrow. ISBN 0-8108-3642-4 * Mason, Fran (2002). American Gangster Cinema: From Little Caesar to Pulp Fiction. Houndmills, UK: Palgrave. ISBN 0-333-67452-9 * Mayer, Geoff, and Brian McDonnell (2007). Encyclopedia of Film Noir. Westport, Conn.: Greenwood. ISBN 0-313-33306-8 * McArthur, Colin (1972). Underworld U.S.A. New York: Viking. ISBN 0-670-01953-4 * Palmer, R. Barton (1994). Hollywood's Dark Cinema: The American Film Noir. New York: Twayne. ISBN 0-8057-9335-6 * Palmer, R. Barton, ed. (1996). Perspectives on Film Noir. New York: G.K. Hall. ISBN 0-8161-1601-6 * Pappas, Charles (2005). It's a Bitter Little World: The Smartest, Toughest, Nastiest Quotes from Film Noir. Iola, Wisc.: Writer's Digest Books. ISBN 1-58297-387-3 * Rabinowitz, Paula (2002). Black & White & Noir: America's Pulp Modernism. New York: Columbia University Press. ISBN 0-231-11481-8 * Sánchez Noriega, José Luis (2002). Obras maestras de cine negro. Bilbao: Mensajero. ISBN 84-271-2203-9. * Schatz, Thomas (1997). Boom and Bust: American Cinema in the 1940s. Berkeley, Los Angeles, and London: University of California Press. ISBN 0-684-19151-2 * Selby, Spencer (1984). Dark City: The Film Noir. Jefferson, N.C.: McFarland. ISBN 0-89950-103-6 * Shadoian, Jack (2003). Dreams and Dead Ends: The American Gangster Film, 2d ed. Oxford and New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-514291-8 * Silver, Alain, and James Ursini (1999). The Noir Style. Woodstock, N.Y.: Overlook Press. ISBN 0-87951-722-0 * Spicer, Andrew (2002). Film Noir. Harlow, UK: Pearson Education. ISBN 0-582-43712-1 Enlaces externos Negro Categoría:Historia del cine Categoría:Film noir ar:فيلم نوار bg:Филм ноар ca:Cinema negre cs:Film noir da:Film noir de:Film noir el:Φιλμ νουάρ en:Film noir et:Film noir eu:Zinema beltz fa:فیلم نوآر fi:Film noir fr:Film noir gl:Cinema negro he:סרט אפל hr:Film noir hu:Film noir id:Film noir it:Film noir ja:フィルム・ノワール ko:필름 누아르 lb:Film noir lt:Film noir mk:Филм ноар nl:Film noir no:Film noir pl:Film noir pt:Film noir ro:Film noir ru:Нуар (кино) sh:Film noir simple:Film noir sr:Филм ноар sv:Film noir th:ฟิล์มนัวร์ tr:Kara film zh:黑色电影